gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 97
Issue 97 '''is the 97th chapter published in Volume 10 of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: '''N... N-N-N-N-Nozaki-kun! I-I've Always Been Your Fan!! Page Titles * Pro Talk * Things That Surprised Me When I Became a Pro * How I Think the Pros Do It * How It's Actually Done * The Fruits of Labor * Manga Tips and Tricks * Putting it Into Practice * Miscalculation * Something Happened * Miyako-san's Kind Caution * Similar Siblings * I Did It Summary Umetarou Nozaki returns from his school trip and offers his editor, Ken Miyamae a souvenir. Then he asks what Miyamae is doing. Miyamae tells him that he's looking at a corner where authors talk about anything they want from a pro's point of view. He mentions that it's almost Nozaki's turn to write one. Nozaki says he'll write about what kind of souvenirs to get in Kyoto, but Miyamae tells him that it has to be manga related. When Nozaki asks Miyamae for suggestions on what to write about, Miyamae suggests writing about what surprised him when he first became a pro. Nozaki mentions how his classmates at first didn't believe him when he said he was a manga artist, but more recently started giving him their support. Miyamae realizes that his classmates are just dismissing him. Nozaki also mentioned that he was surprised manga artists didn't choose who got the manga awards each month, and that they could only make comments on the winners. When Miyamae asks Nozaki how he imagined the winners were chosen, he told him that it was an elaborate scene where a manga artist picked the winner even though it wasn't the best one, but then an editor overruled the decision. Maeno explains that in reality, the editors make a general assessment, and the authors write comments on the winners. Nozaki then remembers his frustrating days with Maeno when his editor would copy his comments and make them sound slightly nicer. Miyamae suggests that Nozaki could also write about manga techniques that he developed. Nozaki explains that in order to avoid drawing something difficult he covers it up with text, or he draws his characters in poses where he doesn't have to show their feet. Miyamae rejects this idea. Then Nozaki asks Yukari Miyako for advice instead. Miyako tells Nozaki about the law of upper right and lower left panels. When turning a page, the lower left panel should include some kind of suspense in order to reveal something in the upper right panel of the next page. Nozaki doesn't understand the technique, and continually makes mistakes like making Mamiko break the fourth wall on the bottom left panel, putting a lame reveal on the upper right panel, or cutting off dialogue between pages in awkward places. While Nozaki tries to figure out where he went wrong, Mayu Nozaki demonstrates to Miyako that he understands the technique. He drew a scene of a girl taking off her shirt to reveal a bikini underneath, causing Miyako to be concerned about what Mayu was drawing. When Mayu explains to Miyako that he based it off of Mikoto Mikoshiba's manga, she says to keep quiet about it. Mayu then shows Miyako that although Nozaki doesn't understand the technique when it's explained to him, he had used the same technique in the past without knowing it. Just a few pages later, however; Nozaki also used the technique incorrectly by cutting Mamiko off mid-sentence. Nozaki wrote a draft of his article where he explained that manga techniques couldn't be taught, but had to be known naturally. Miyamae rejected this idea once again, and Nozaki's original idea of what to buy as souvenirs was published. Navigation Category:Chapters